Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Horror in Space/Chapter Two
The Charger is drifting in deep space as the away team is shocked by this. Now what do we do? Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. The Delta Flyer is also returning from this meeting as well, we can contact them says Typhuss as he goes over to a console. Admiral Kira to Delta Flyer, Tom come in, we have a problem the Charger is drifting in space says Typhuss as he works on the console. Bad news Typhuss as I was making my way here I nearly ran into a Der'kal assault fleet it looks like their on their way here, I'm going out of the system to await the arrival of the Valiant and her task force but I left a coms buoy on one of rocks in this system so we'll be able to keep a secure com link with each other Tom says on the console screen. Typhuss looks at the console. All right, I will see if we can repair the starbase's tractor beams, Kira out says Typhuss as he ends the transmission. He looks at B'Elanna. Well we better repair the tractor beam systems says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I'll see if there's any parts in main engineering that can be used to repair the tractor emitters Commander Torres says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looked at her. I will go with you, everyone else stay here says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna then at Kira and the others. As their walking through the corridors B'Elanna looks at him. You're worried about Tom aren't you? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yes I am, Tom is like a brother to me and I care about him says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I know the feeling he worries me a lot when he goes on missions B'Elanna says as she looks at him. They walk up to the doors and opens it and air nearly rushes out and Typhuss closes the doors again as B'Elanna looks at him. What the hell happened? B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. He ran the tricorder on the doors. There's a hull breach, what the hell are we going to do now says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I'm thinking but I got nothing wait maybe if the shield generators aren't shredded I can take power from them and reactivate the tractor beam B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Great idea B'Elanna, let's try it says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. They head back to the ops center. Admiral's log supplemental. B'Elanna is going to take power from the shield generators to reactivate the tractor beam so we can bring the Charger into the shuttlebay and Tom reported aboard the Delta Flyer that a Der'kal assault fleet is on its way here. In the ops center B'Elanna is at the engineering console. All right I think we've got enough power to the tractor beam establishing a lock onto the Charger now B'Elanna says as she inputs commands into the console. Typhuss looks out the window at the tractor beam dragging the Charger into the second shuttlebay he walks over to B'Elanna. Great job, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Thanks Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Then they see warp effects as a massive fleet of Der'kal warships emerging from warp and approaching the starbase. Typhuss looks at B'Elanna. We are getting the hell out of here, everyone to the shuttlebay says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna, Kira and the others. Then the starbase shakes violently as sparks erupt from the ceiling and debris flies from the starbase as they see where the shot was aimed at. The hit took out the corridor leading to the shuttlebay B'Elanna says as she looks at the console then at Admiral Kira and the others. Typhuss looks at her. Can you transport us to the shuttlebay? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at the console. No their transporter relays are shredded B'Elanna says as she looks at the console. Then the General comes over the com. Unknown team on board the starbase you've got 15 seconds to vacate the starbase or we'll open fire the General says over the com. Typhuss walks over to the com station and activates it. I would love to leave but I can't you cut us off from the shuttlebay, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he talks to the Der'kal General. Who is this identify yourselves the Der'kal General says over the com. Typhuss introduces himself. This is Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira says Typhuss as he is talking to the Der'kal General. Ah, yes I've been wanting to meet the man who murdered my commanding officer during the war with your Federation the Der'kal General says over the com. Typhuss and the others are confused by what he said. I don't know what you are talking about says Typhuss as he talks to the Der'kal General. Colonel Har'tak he was my commanding officer that you murdered the Der'kal General says over the com. Typhuss finally remembers the name. He was the enemy and he forced his way onto my ship with stromtroopers and he tried to kill my crew, I was protecting my crew says Typhuss as he talks to the Der'kal General. Now it's time for you and your away team to pay the price I calm the right of vengeance you will pay for the death of my commanding officer during the war the Der'kal General says over the com. Admiral Kira looks at the others. If you come aboard this starbase, I will kill you and I will protect my away team from you says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Laurel looks at them. Now we're stuck between a massive swarm and getting the hell out of here Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss encourages them. We are going to get out of here, all right, just stay calm says Typhuss as he looks at them.